Tanren Chambers
Tanren Chambers, also called TC or chambers by players, is a dungeon that was made as a celebration for having 150 players on PMU at a single time. It has many different chambers that include all types excluding Fairy from Normal to Ghost. They all go up to Floor 99, but they have many alternate endings on lower floors, with a variety of prizes. For a complete guide on how to beat Tanren Chambers, see Foxie's guide on the PMU forums or its page on this Wiki. Chambers Master List }} ---- This section is an example. Each chamber page has a list of features specific to that chamber. If any specific cell is empty, it means the respective floor (row) doesn't have that specific point of interest. If the floor has a key, that floor has an item called Tanren Key spawned somewhere on the ground. Those are essential for advancing through the switch points. If the key is marked with H, that means the key is a hidden item on that floor. If the floor has an exit, then that means the regular stairs lead to an exit instead of the next floor. If you use the exit, you'll be presented with a Deluxe Box that contains one of the specified items in its rewards table, with the exception of Normal 99, which presents you a Mystery Part as well as a Grand Box. You have to use switches to stay in the dungeon and go farther, which may not necessarily be on the floor with any specific exit. You can click on a exit icon in the table to jump to the respective rewards table. If the floor has Mew, then Mew can spawn (initially invisible) on the floor. Said invisibility comes from Invisible status and has all its weaknesses. Mew can be already spawned on a floor, or can be spawned through Honey or a Summon Trap. If the floor has a switch point (up to 8 per floor), then there's locked switch stairs somewhere on the floor, marked with a red dot that points to the direction it goes, relative to the chamber on the map to the right. To unlock the stairs, you have to use a Tanren Key. You can click on a switch icon in the table to go to the respective chamber page or hover the pointer over it to display a tooltip with the destination chamber's name. Below is a master list of all the chambers you can access in Tanren Chambers. Fossils Fossils are one of the few things that make Tanren Chambers really special; most Fossils are exclusive to it. Players can revive Fossils at Red Moon Springs. The following Fossils with the respective paths in are: *Omanyte - Water B74F *Aerodactyl - Flying B64F *Lileep - Grass B69F *Anorith - Bug B74F *Cranidos - Rock B59F *Shieldon - Steel B74F *Archen - Fighting B80F *Tyrunt - Dragon B64F *Amaura - Ice B83F Trivia * Before Tanren Chambers' release, Sprinko released the map image as a clue on his DeviantArt page. People correctly guessed it was a map, and each circle represented a different Pokémon type. * was created before the Fairy-type existed, therefore no Fairy-type based chamber exists and its type-enhancing items resides in other dungeons. * The entrance formerly was fully lit, but later had darkness added to it. * As of July 2017, Tanren Chambers became the first and only dungeon where a Legendary's family item could be obtained by the addition of Life Ring for Mew. Media Gallery TC Exit 1.png|B1-30F end room TC Exit 2.png|B31-50F end room TC Exit 3.png|B51-98F end room TC Exit 4.png|B99F end room Tanren_Chambers_Clue.png|The original Tanren Chambers clue Video Category:Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Tanren Chambers Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:Interior Dungeons